marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Blackheart
Blackheart was the son of Mephistopheles. He was more powerful than his father because, unlike his father, he has never fallen. He was very powerful, possessing the power to burn people alive with a single touch. Biography ''Ghost Rider Blackheart escapes the Underworld to cause chaos in the surface world and overthrow his father. He takes over a bar in the middle of the desert and summons forth the Hidden. After Mephistopheles finds out about his escape, he sends Ghost Rider out to bring Blackheart back. Each time, Ghost Rider lets Blackheart get away while destroying a member of the Hidden. After every member of the Hidden was destroyed, Blackheart decides to destroy Ghost Rider himself, killing Johnny's best friend in the process. Johnny turns into Ghost Rider and attempts to perform the Penance Stare on him but fails due to Blackheart having "no soul to burn". Blackheart then kidnaps Roxanne and tells Johnny to bring the contract of San Venganza in exchange for her. Johnny goes to San Venganza with the contract but instead of handing it over, he attempts to kill Blackheart. During the battle with Ghost Rider, Blackheart manages to subdue him long enough to get the contract and summon the souls to absorb them. With the 1,000 souls within him, he turns into Legion. Ghost Rider realizes that he can now preform the Penance Stare on Blackheart due to him being filled with the condemned souls. Which he uses to take down Blackheart once and for all. After doing so, Mephistopheles arrives and presumably takes his son's catatonic body to the back to Hell. Character traits Blackheart was a cruel and ambitious demon, whose aim was to become the ruler of Hell in place of his father. As a demon, he shows no pity or moral values. He's a brutal, sadistic, and violent being who only knows hate, fear and cruelty. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Demonic Physiology:' As a demon, Blackheart possessed various superhuman physical and supernatural attributes. **'Superhuman Strength:' Blackheart was strong enough to lift a grown woman with one hand and even overpower Ghost Rider, who is himself a powerful opponent. **'Superhuman Speed:' Blackheart was faster than normal humans. **'Superhuman Senses:' Blackheart the power to sense a human's fear. **'Superhuman Immunity:' Blackheart doesn't have any of his father's weaknesses and he's not affect by sacred symbols and places (he can enter a church and walk in blessed ground like cemeteries) and light (which seemed to blind and cause pain to Mephistopheles) he was also immune to the penance stare of Ghost Rider because he had no soul to burn until; he became legion and gained 100 condemned souls. **'Immortality:' As a demon and the son of Mephistopheles, Blackheart doesn't age and is not affect by illness or hunger. **'Regeneration:' After becoming Legion; Blackheart was able to reform himself after being tear apart by a shot of hellfire. **'Telekinesis:' Blackheart was able to cause light to flickering by simply raise his hand. **'Sulfur Poison Touch:' Blackheart could "poison" anyone who he touches with sulfur; burning them from the inside. Relationships *Mephistopheles - Father turned enemy; deceased. *Danny Ketch - Half-brother. *Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - Enemy. *Zarathos - Enemy. *Gressil - Minion; deceased. *Wallow - Minion; deceased. *Abigor - Minion; deceased. Appearances/Actors *Earth-121347 (1 film) **Ghost Rider'' (First appearance) - Wes Bentley Behind the scenes *Wes Bentley was introduced to director Mark Steven Johnson by Colin Farrell, who worked with the latter in Daredevil. Trivia *In the movie, Blackheart only assumes his human appearance, seen during his first comic book appearance in Daredevil. In the comics, Blackheart's true form is that of a large, black demon with tentacles or quills for "hair," blank glowing red eyes, and a long tail. However, even in the movie, he sometimes shows demonic features. After becoming Legion, his skin turns dark blue, shows sharp fangs, and has glowing red eyes; looking a bit more similar to his comic book counterpart. In the video game version of the movie, he takes on both his human look and demon form from the comics. *The name "Legion," as well as his first sentence ("My name is Legion, for we are many"), is taken from the Gospel of Mark. Gallery Blackheart1.jpg|Blackheart. Blackheart.jpg|Blackheart with his Minions. Blackheart thumb.jpg|Blackheart's demon form. Legion.png|Blackheart as Legion. }}//community.wikia.com/wiki/c:marvel Category:Ghost Rider characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Earth-121347 Category:Earth-121347 Deceased